


Драбблы

by Lolifox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox
Summary: сборник





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> крис, чанель

Море медленно умирало.

Черные вязкие волны с хлюпаньем лизали выступающие на мели скалы. Он стоял на вершине одной из них и брезгливо наблюдал, как гонимая жарким ветром вода пытается добраться до его ног.

Глупая.

Ядовитое солнце почти утопилось в горизонте, уступая место своим вечным противницам; луны, темная и светлая, уже проступали на багряно-красном небе.  
Он любил и ненавидел их, преклонялся и желал, чтобы однажды они тоже умерли, как море. 

Второй он уже чуял, мерзко скребся внутри, ногтями по ребрам; еще чуть-чуть и грудная клетка сломается. Море напьется крови, море будет счастливо.

Он усмехнулся и распахнул объятия, ветер послушно ударил в грудь.  
Полет опьянял, каждый раз как в первый, голову вело и кружило, небо с морем поменялись местами. Подол рубашки окунулся в воду, пропитался чернотой. Влажный, склизкий холод прошелся по позвоночнику, и он рвано выдохнул, набирая высоту.

Солнце ушло, и луны засияли – одна желтым, другая темнотой – они манили к себе. Он закрыл глаза.

Второй утробно взвыл. 

Горло засаднило, он закашлялся и машинально посмотрел вниз; захотелось напиться. Море приветливо хлюпнуло об очередную скалу, оставив на камне ядовитый след.  
Он сглотнул сухую приторную слюну – на, пей, захлебнись.

Второй взбесился, ударил под дых, пустил огонь по жилам – и он закричал. 

Луны засияли ярче, невидимо улыбнувшись. Их свет, смешавшись, спустился к воде, прочерчивая путь, в никуда и из ниоткуда.  
Море на его фоне казалось антрацитовым, как огромные залежи угля. Дыхни огнем – и все вспыхнет, прожжет небо, и ничего не станет.

Слишком заманчиво, слишком лживо.

Второй засмеялся в голос, он упивался его бессилием; знал, что время почти пришло.

Время сшивалось, и он истончался тоже. Луны почти упали друг другу в объятия, ветер прошелся над гладью воды ураганом; море съежилось, издав тихий всхлип.

Он убрал со лба растрепавшиеся волосы, рука заляпалась черным. Второй поднял голову, широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на почти слившиеся луны.

Пахло гарью и тухлятиной, запах впитывался в кожу, пробирался внутрь. Если бы он мог набраться сил, чтобы открыть рот, его бы стошнило в мертвую черноту внизу. Но он не мог; второй скалился, победно вскинув руки в немой молитве.

Луны благосклонно взирали вниз, они почти соединились, им было хорошо.

Он прикрыл глаза, сдаваясь, позволяя случиться неизбежному.

На горизонте полыхнуло.

Второй заорал, скорчился; ветер ударил в лицо. Море неслось к нему, грозясь заполнить собой. Луны дергались в эпилептическом припадке, зарево нарастало; в точке смешения моря и неба раскинулись гигантские крылья.

Водя, шипя, втягивалась в проломы, обнажая сухую, потрескавшуюся кожу. Скалы падали вверх, намереваясь насадить его на себя, свет выжигал глаза.

Он зажмурился.

В бок резко пихнуло, кожу обожгло огнем. Чужие руки вцепились в него и потащили за собой, выше.

Победный смех эхом разлился над морем, скалы негодующе загудели. Феникс взмахом крыльев заставил их иссохнуть и замолчать.

Если бы он мог, то закатил бы глаза; но он всматривался в обрамляющие их всполохи пламени и расступающееся небо.

Луны, снова разделенные, осуждающе смотрели им в след.  
Второй мерзко хихикнул и задремал.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бэксу

За окном – четыре утра и ливень, Бэкхен звонит сквозь помехи и говорит, что электричества нет, что холодно, и что «я сейчас буду». Кажется, он говорит что-то еще, но слышно плохо, и держать телефон, когда ты завернут в три одеяла и едва можешь пошевелиться, не очень удобно, так что Кенсу только угукает и улыбается коротким гудкам.

Спустя долгих пятнадцать минут Бэкхен открывает дверь. У него в руках два стаканчика с горячим шоколадом, и на закономерный вопрос, откуда они взялись, он молчит и с довольной улыбкой выпутывает Кенсу из одеял, чтобы залезть туда самому.

( – Но ты же не любишь шоколад, – говорит Кенсу.  
Бэкхен только хитро смотрит в ответ.)

Шоколад на вкус ужасен, но Бэкхен прижимается к боку Кенсу, корчит смешные рожицы; и одеяла больше не кажутся такими колючими, и он уверен, что это – самое вкусное, что он пробовал в своей жизни. Тепло разливается под кожей, и уже не имеют значения ни внезапные для июля холода, ни все остальное. 

Бэкхен засыпает у него на плече, едва не измазав остатками шоколада одеяло.

*

Жара наступает так же внезапно, всего через день, воздух пахнет озоном, ветра практически нет и дышать тяжело. Поэтому Бэкхен тащит их в парк.

Трава такая же горячая, как и все вокруг, но приятно покалывает голые руки, когда они валяются – просто так, бездумно – прямо на ней. Кенсу лениво щурится и втайне мечтает о солнечных очках – чтобы смотреть было удобнее. В конце концов, он приставляет руку козырьком, и, наверное, это странно – вот так разглядывать Бэкхена, но тот никогда не был против.

Кенсу наблюдает за невесть откуда взявшейся божьей коровкой, ползущей по его руке; Бэкхен замечает ее тоже, пытается подцепить на травинку, но она перелетает и усаживается ему на нос.   
Кенсу тянется ее поймать, но она успевает улететь, и вместо этого он накрывает ладонью нос Бэкхена. Тот заливается смехом, валится обратно на траву и сучит в воздухе ногами. 

Проходящие мимо люди хмуро косятся на них, во взгляде – осуждение; Кенсу хочется закрыть Бэкхена от их глаз, закрыть их обоих от всего мира.   
Но он не может. Поэтому просто заваливается на Бэкхена сверху, и щекочет его до тех пор, пока у них обоих не начинают болеть скулы от смеха. Правильно это или нет – ему плевать.

Потому что сейчас солнце путается у Бэкхена в волосах, он сам – солнце; Кенсу хочется сцеловать его улыбку и запечатлеть ее на внутренней стороне век, чтобы оставить ее с собой до самого конца. 

*

Предыдущие два дня тепла кажутся сном, потому что снова дождь, температура ползет к нулю, и город опять замерзает.  
Бэкхен больше не уходит домой, только один раз отлучается за соджу (чтобы греться). Кенсу не то, чтобы одобряет – сейчас уже практически без разницы.

Из освещения у них только фонарик с почти севшими батарейками, из звуков – плещущаяся жидкость в чашках. Бэкхен на удивление немногословен; он смотрит Кенсу в глаза, и тому не по себе от того, что он в них видит. Бэкхен не должен быть таким.   
Они не должны были стать такими.

Они все обречены, в конечном итоге, думает он, прячась за чашкой и проглатывая залившуюся в рот горечь. Кто-то чуть раньше, кто-то – чуть позже. Это «чуть» – случайно и ничтожно мало.

Фонарик мигает и гаснет, Бэкхен нервно смеется и подползает ближе к Кенсу. Сбитая им бутылка слишком громко катится по полу. Он хватается за рукав толстовки Кенсу, кладет ему подбородок на плечо и влажно шепчет о том, что не боится темноты (боится), что совсем не пьян (пьян, он никогда не умел пить); что они справятся.  
Что он никуда не уйдет.

Кенсу мог бы оспорить почти все, что он говорит, но в носу предательски щиплет, и он просто не может сказать ничего.

Бэкхен гладит его по голове, перебирает волосы на затылке, на несколько долгих мгновений задерживает ладонь на шее и притягивает Кенсу к себе, еще ближе. Его рука немного прохладная и слишком нежная; Кенсу утыкается ему носом в плечо, и что-то у него внутри расширяется до космических пределов, обрывается.   
Кенсу закрывает глаза.

*

Бэкхен всегда спит беспокойно, но сейчас он тихо обнимает Кенсу сзади – наверное поэтому тот просыпается среди ночи. Футболка на его спине влажная, и Бэкхен дышит рвано; Кенсу решает не показывать, что проснулся.   
Тот не считает себя в праве плакать, Кенсу не понимает этого, но не спорит.  
(Хотя потом все-таки не выдерживает и осторожно сжимает его руку на своем животе)

Он не знает, сколько времени осталось – ему, Бэкхену, людям – да и не хочет знать. Это все не так важно. Важно, что все-таки уснувший Бэкхен ворочается под боком, натягивает на них обоих одеяло сильнее и бормочет что-то про солнце, Кенсу и божьих коровок


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сехун/исин

Сизое вязкое вещество стекало по лицу Исина; капли доползали до подбородка, будто бы с неохотой отрывались и падали на грудь, исчезая в глубоком вырезе майки.  
Сехун смотрел на них завороженно, но потом опомнился, отбросил пистолет и кинулся помогать.

Исин сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и, кажется, был в глубоком шоке. Он даже не шевельнулся с тех пор, как Сехун подстрелил эту тварь (бывшую еще пару дней назад человеком).  
У Сехуна тряслись руки; он пытался спихнуть тело с ног Исина, ладони скользили по вязкой дряни, заменявшей твари кровь, и если бы он мог - то обязательно сблевал бы прямо здесь на пол. Но было нечем, и сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на другом - так что он просто старался не смотреть на то, что когда-то было ее головой. 

Как она попала в их дом, билось где-то на краю сознания. Днем твари обычно не ходили - солнечный свет был той преградой, благодаря которой уцелевшие все еще могли продолжать существовать (нормальной жизнью это назвать было уже нельзя). Но, видимо, и этому подходил конец.  
Сехун замотал головой, отгоняя ненужную сейчас панику.

\- Эй! - позвал он и взял Исина за руку. - Ты как?  
Тот был никак, он все еще не двигался и смотрел в пространство широко открытыми глазами.  
Сехун чувствовал, что его голова сейчас тоже вот-вот лопнет; пульс стучал в висках так, что он почти не слышал, что говорит.   
\- Эй! Ты слышишь меня? - он схватил Исина за плечи, затряс со всей силы. - Исин, очнись! Исин?! Исин!

На задворках памяти мелькнуло что-то про пощечину; Сехун не задумывался - рука поднялась и опустилась машинально, вместо шлепка раздался глухой хлюп.

Исин моргнул, и чудом успел перехватить Сехуна за кисть, не допуская второго удара.  
\- Успокойся, все в порядке, - прохрипел он.  
Сехун почувствовал, как резко закружилась голова, и закрыл глаза.  
\- Никогда не пугай меня так больше, хен.  
Он слышал, как Исин пошевелился, а потом тот притянул его к себе. Сехун уткнулся лбом в плечо (все еще в крови твари, но это было не важно), и, наконец, позволил себе выдохнуть.  
\- Она тебя чуть не прикончила. Давай уедем?  
\- Назовем этот день моим вторым днем рождения, - сказал Исин и погладил его по волосам. В голосе слышалась улыбка.

На вопрос ответа так и не прозвучало.  
Они оба знали, что уезжать некуда.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кайсу

Корабли обычно встречали всей деревней.  
Люди собирались в гавани, как на карнавал, и не уходили, пока последний человек не ступал на землю.

Но в этот раз все было по-другому.

Море штормило уже неделю, ветер сшибал с ног, снег с дождем больно били по щекам и залепляли глаза – так что неудивительно, что берег был пуст.   
Поэтому, когда в трактир ввалился вымокший до нитки незнакомец – это стало неожиданностью.

Кенсу, собиравшийся уже было закрываться, осторожно отложил ключи и уставился на парня во все глаза.

– У вас есть свободные комнаты? – обратился к нему тот, – Мне очень нужна комната.

Комнат у Кенсу не было; вопреки расхожему мнению его трактир был просто трактиром. О чем он тут же и сказал.  
– Плохо дело, – пробормотал парень и опустился на скамью возле входа – как будто ноги перестали его держать.

Кенсу смотрел на то, как тот дрожит от холода, на натекшую с одежды на пол лужу, на посиневшие губы. А потом предложил:  
– Проходи. Тебе нужно согреться.  
Уговаривать два раза не пришлось.

Через пятнадцать минут камин снова полыхал так, что грозил воспламенить воздух вокруг себя. Перед ним висела скинутая одежда – на просушку, а Чонин (как, выяснилось, зовут парня), укутанный в чудом найденный плед, ютился на скамье рядом.

Кенсу вышел с кухни, поставил перед ним тарелку с разогретым супом и сел напротив. Чонин благодарно кивнул и протянул ладони к поднимающемуся от тарелки пару.  
Он выглядел слишком юным, Кенсу задавался вопросом, сколько ему лет, но спросить не решался. А еще у него были грустные глаза, и это почему-то тревожило куда сильнее, чем должно было бы.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – спросил он, когда Чонин перестал дрожать и немного расслабился.  
Тот поднял на него взгляд, нахмурился.   
– Корабль, на котором я плыл, напоролся на камни. Недалеко от вашей гавани.  
Кенсу открыл было рот, чтобы – он сам не знал еще что сказать – посочувствовать? Предложить позвать помощь?  
Но Чонин поджал губы и неохотно добавил:  
– Я не был там пассажиром.  
Матросом он, очевидно, не был тоже, поэтому Кенсу проглотил все свои невысказанные слова и ограничился простым:  
– Ясно. Хочешь грога?

Чонин отвел глаза.  
– На самом деле у меня не денег, – признался он. – Я…  
– Ничего страшного, – перебил его Кенсу и встал. – Главное – можно ли тебе пить?  
Чонин вздернул подбородок.  
– Мне двадцать два вообще-то.  
Надо же, всего на год младше, подумал Кенсу и улыбнулся.  
– Как скажешь.

 

– Так где у вас тут можно остановиться? – снова поинтересовался Чонин, расправившись с половиной кружки.

Кенсу задумался.  
Здесь была гостиница, но за неимением частых постояльцев уже давно пришла в негодность. К тому же находилась она в другом конце деревни. Идти полтора километра пешком в такую погоду было бы не самым умным решением.

– Мой дом – соседний, – ответил он. – Тебе хватит места.  
Чонин поднял на него удивленный взгляд.  
– Серьезно? – Кенсу кивнул, и он расплылся в улыбке.   
(Очень красивой улыбке, на вкус Кенсу, но сейчас он бы ни за что в этом не признался).

*

Дома Кенсу попытался отправить Чонина на кровать, а самому улечься на полу, но тот наотрез отказывался воспринимать доводы про «ты замерз – заболеешь» и «я здесь хозяин – где хочу там и сплю».  
В итоге решено было тесниться на одной кровати вдвоем.

Тепло под боком оказалось неожиданно приятным, ровное дыхание тоже. Кенсу в полудреме раздумывал о своем, возможно, излишнем благородстве, но понимал, что не смог бы поступить иначе.

– Чонин? – тихо позвал он, уверенный, что тот уже спит.   
Но тот откликнулся, так же тихо:  
– Да?  
– Знаешь, в это время года мимо нас больше не ходят никакие корабли. И по суше до городов не добраться, – Кенсу помолчал. – Возможно, тебе придется зазимовать здесь.

Чонин не отвечал. Кенсу почему-то очень хотелось увидеть его лицо сейчас, но он тоже лежал и не шевелился.

– Тебе нужен помощник в трактире? – спустя несколько минут все же спросил Чонин. – Я неплохо работаю руками.  
Кенсу хмыкнул и улыбнулся.  
Вообще-то он прекрасно справлялся и сам, но сейчас ответил только:  
– Конечно.

Он не сомневался, что проблемы возникнут (хотя бы с кораблем, откуда взялся Чонин), но почему-то это все не имело значения.

– Спасибо, ¬ прошептал Чонин. И уже на грани слышимости: – Я этого ни за что не забуду.

Кенсу ему верил.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чанхуны

Чанель закрывает дверь.

Машина заводится с полоборота, шины хрустят по сухому асфальту. Огни парковки издевательски подмигивают в зеркале заднего вида, когда он уезжает.

Он выключает телефон (хотя знает, что никто ему не позвонит), пытается включить магнитолу, но попадает не сразу – пальцы не желают слушаться, промахиваются. С третьего раза голос диджея врывается в тишину салона и начинает что-то монотонно бубнить; Чанель не пытается разобрать слов.

Ужасно хочется закурить, но сигарет нет, да и вообще он бросил еще два года назад. Поэтому он просто открывает окно. Ветер задувает в ухо, треплет волосы, бросая пряди в глаза.

От мотеля сто километров до города, на часах три утра и Чанелю хочется еще и спать. Но свое спать он продолбал пять минут назад, когда закрыл дверь и уехал.

Пахнет чужим парфюмом; Чанель принюхивается, пару секунд наслаждается приятным, хвойно-свежим ароматом, а потом опускает взгляд и понимает, что надел не свою футболку. Он чертыхается, но это не помогает.

В мыслях калейдоскоп всех цветов радуги, как волосы Сехуна.  
Чанель до сих пор чувствует мягкие пряди между пальцами.

♦

Сехун нашелся случайно, на обочине, как какой-нибудь щенок. Чанель так и не понял, собирался он ехать куда-то конкретно или просто развлекался автостопом.   
Факт в том, что Сехун поднял руку, а Чанель остановился.

 

Его крайне отвлекали от дороги яркие волосы Сехуна, его острые коленки в разрезах джинсов. Его рука на своем бедре чуть позже.  
Сехун смотрел в окно и ничего не говорил – слушал Чанеля, пытающегося заполнить неловкую тишину мусором слов. А когда тот резко замолк, предложил:  
– Где-то дальше по трассе должен быть мотель. Если хочешь.

Чанель не хотел, но когда впереди показалась обшарпанная вывеска «505» (что больше было похоже на «сос») послушно завернул на парковку.

 

Мужчина за стойкой регистрации явно пил дня три, не просыхая. Он оглядел их воспаленными красными глазами, что-то буркнул под нос и чуть ли не сплюнул им под ноги. Но ключ дал.  
Чанеля передернуло, Сехун улыбнулся (впервые за вечер).

В номере пахло затхлостью, от пыли хотелось чихать.  
Сехун закрыл дверь на ключ (чтобы никто не зашел? Или не сбежал?), повернулся к Чанелю лицом, повел плечами.  
А потом потянулся, сжал его предплечье и прильнул всем телом.

♦

Дождь начинается внезапно и сразу стеной. Чанель поспешно поднимает стекло, но несколько капель все равно попадают на лицо. Он стирает их рукой, но в голове – другие прикосновения, осторожными пальцами, к скулам и векам.

Чанель встряхивает головой и переключает дворники на полную мощность.

 

Кондиционер разгоняет воздух, и теперь в запахе Сехуна весь салон. Чанель барабанит пальцами по рулю и проклинает себя за все и сразу. Он бросает взгляд на телефон (все еще выключен), потом вспоминает, что номерами они не обменялись все равно.

И это почему-то становится решающим фактором.  
Он резко тормозит, разворачивается прямо на трассе и вжимает педаль газа в пол.  
Покрышки протестующе скрепят.

 

Чанель мчится и думает о том, что скажет.

О том, что кожа Сехуна слишком белая, волосы слишком яркие, а прикосновения жгут сквозь время так же, как вначале. Что это все не так и важно.  
О том, что может все же…?

♦

В номер он влетает, минуя стойку (там все равно никого нет), распахивает дверь.

Сехун перед его взглядом лежит все так же, как он его оставил: поджав колени к груди и зажав между ними ладони.

Чанель моргает и делает шаг вперед.

Комната пуста.  
Только к запаху пыли и затхлости примешивается мускус и хвоя, а на кровати смяты одеяла.

 

Чанель закрывает дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> крис/чанель

Бумажный кораблик поднимает Ифаня выше. И выше, и выше.  
Прочь от земли.

Ифань оглядывается.  
Песок там, внизу, рассыпается, ходит волнами, образует провалы и насыпи.  
Это черви, думает Ифань. Личинки. Змеи. Существа.  
Кто-то.

Неважно кто. У него точно есть полный рот зубов, или ядовитые шипы, или когти, и встреча с этим кем-то вполне может стать последней встречей в жизни.

Поэтому Ифань забирает выше.

Воздух жаркий и липкий, самолетик проваливается в воздушные ямы.  
Бумага плавится по краям, Ифань чертыхается, задирает рубашку. Новый лист отдирается от кожи с тихим шелестом.

Ифаню щекотно и хочется почесаться, но времени нет – крылья оплавились совсем; так что он складывает журавлика. Импульсивно.

На удачу – может, он уже тысячный.

Журавлик под дыханием оживает, улетает вперед и вниз; Ифань коротко вздыхает и делает шаг с носа самолетика.

Широкая бумажная спина, мягко спружинив, принимает его на себя.

Ифань смотрит вниз, на тлеющие остатки бумаги, опадающие на землю; на свою еле ползущую тень, которую комкает песок.

Пора домой.

 

*

 

У Чанеля внутри – цветы, думает Ифань.  
Капризные, думает он.  
Которым необходим свет, думает, когда тот снова распахивает окно.

Наверное, поэтому.

 

Ифань смотрит, как Чанель встает на подоконник. Как шагает в пустоту, почти.   
Как стрекоза, тут же оказавшаяся под его ногой, мгновенно вспыхивает красным пламенем и разлетается искрами. 

Дальше он не смотрит – видел много раз. И стрекозий фейерверк на фоне ночного неба, и уплывающую все дальше и выше спину.

 

Ифань не ревнует, нет.  
Он только перестает делать вид, что спит, отдирает от сердца крохотный кусок бумаги и запускает в открытое окно очередного журавлика.

 

*

 

Внутри у Ифаня, когда он смотрит на Чанёля – тоже журавлики. Между ребер, в глотке; они сходят с ума, забивают дыхание, их крылья трепещут.

Ифаню щекотно, и жжет, и хочется откашляться. Но все это – внутри. Снаружи только он сам, и Чанель, и распахнутое настежь окно, которое нервирует фоном, по привычке.

 

Чанель улыбается и протягивает руку; на ладони – распустившийся цветок орхидеи.  
Который спустя секунду загорается, по контуру; и это красиво – алые языки пламени на нежных белых лепестках. 

Ифань смотрит, глаза слезятся – из-за всего сразу; он несколько раз моргает и переводит взгляд на Чанеля. Тот все так же улыбается, но уже неуверенно; уголки губ подрагивают, становятся напряженными; во взгляде – надежда и почти мольба.

Ифань, говорит он.  
И протягивает ладонь ближе.  
Вот оно, говорит.  
Ифань, ну, говорит.

Скажи что-нибудь.

 

Его слова слетают с губ и облепляют Ифаня. Толкаются, стараясь занять нужное место, цепляются изо всех сил. Они жгутся, и это больно; от них хочется закрыться, но Ифань только беспомощно смотрит на черно-красные точки ожогов по телу – и молчит.

Он не может сказать – журавлики вылезут наружу и он поперхнется.  
Не может – его слова сгорят на коже Чанеля, тонкая бумага осыплется пеплом, не передав сути.

 

Скажи что-нибудь.

 

Ифань выдыхает, протягивает руку и треплет Чанеля по волосам.

Чанель застывает и сжимает кулак; прикрывает глаза и чуть поворачивает голову, подставляясь щекой под ладонь.

 

*

– Привет Бэкхену, – говорит Ифань.

Чанель стоит на подоконнике, опять; он вздрагивает и оборачивается.  
Смотрит прямо в глаза несколько мучительно долгих секунд. Ифань не может пошевелиться, не может сказать ничего больше – и жалеет, что вообще заговорил. А Чанель привычно кривит рот так, что на щеке появляется ямочка; полуулыбка-полудосада.  
И, едва заметно качнув головой, шагает наружу.

 

Ифань мог бы убить за этот взгляд и эту ямочку. Но сейчас он может только попытаться не рассыпаться на бумажные ошметки.

 

*

 

С утра он осторожно перелезает через Чанеля, делает самолетик и отправляет его за окно.

Тот уютно шелестит под легким свежим ветром (почти жалко спускаться с ним вниз, в жару), и Ифань собирается уже запрыгнуть сверху, но медлит.

Потом складывает бумажную орхидею и кладет ее на подушку рядом с Чанелем.

И улетает.

 

Слишком много необысканных мест там, снаружи.  
Так много нужно успеть, если он хочет найти.  
То самое.  
Что поможет.   
Ему, им.

 

Ифань надеется на это; он отрывает бумагу и пересаживается на очередной самолетик.

 

*

 

Чанель стоит у окна и напряженно смотрит вслед.

Вздыхает, отворачивается – и целует лепесток бумажной орхидеи.  
Орхидея оживает, белеет и занимается пламенем.


End file.
